Random Pairings Galore!
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: I can't think of an adequate explaination. Just read and submit a pairing!
1. Chapter 1

Random Pairings Galore!

Hi! Basically, here's what will happen. You will review, with three random pairings. I mean, RANDOM. Not random, like a random order or whatever. I'm talking RANDOMLY INSANE pairings. Anyway, I will select one of your pairings, and write a little oneshot for it. Then I will move on to the next pairing, and so on.

One pairing I'd like to see: Any Harvest Sprite/Any Female Main Character. I thought of it once, and it's been invading my mind ever since.

Now, please note that I will only accept pairings from the following games:

Sunshine Islands, Tale of Two Towns, Tree of Tranquility, and DS or DS Cute.

Anyway, every five chapters there will be a poll on my profile to see which of the most recent oneshots was most enjoyed. The person/people who thought of the winning pairing will receive an invite to 'The Random Pairings Super Club' forum. Only people with an invite are allowed on this forum.

All members of the club will:

Write stories similar to this, Recieve monthly 'Humor Skits' in their PM inbox, and RP in the 'Crazy RP Room' in which there are no rules!

If you wish not to be submitted into the poll, just tell me in your review and I won't put you in. Also, if you are a close friend you could get invited to the forum anyway!

And, if you lose the poll, then guess what! With the other two pairings, that's two more chances to win! Only when all your pairings have been used should you put up three more.

Also, since this will soon become a oneshot album, please do not report me for this!


	2. AgeteAngela

Chapter 2

**Hi! Now, I'm just assuming here, because it's been a while since I've touched my wii, that Agete is the red sprite. Ah well, enjoy!**

**Requester: HersheyChocolates101**

**Don't own HM.**

Agete found himself playing pretend an awful lot. Mostly where his feelings were concerned.

He'd act like he was annoyed when Angela woke him up with water. He'd pretend his cheeks didn't heat up at the very sight of her.

And even though he fooled everyone else, there were two people he couldn't fool.

One, himself. Two, the Harvest Goddess.

The Harvest Goddess was grateful to Angela after restoring her. And Agete was also grateful, even though he and the Goddess knew that if he were forced to choose, he'd choose Angela in a heartbeat.

Now, Angela still wasn't married. This was very shocking, especially because she had been here a full eight years. She had fully wooed every boy on the island, yet she never wed.

Agete wished she would. It would help this strange, insane, tempting feeling to leave his body. He wanted it to leave, and never see it come back... But at the same time, he wanted it to _stay_. Two contradicting feelings that would clash whenever he saw her face.

One day, the Harvest Goddess got fed up waiting for him to confess. She summoned him, and he came. And as soon as he saw her face, he wished that he had stayed.

"What is it?" he asked, even though he had a hunch. The Goddess looked at him warily.

"When do you intend to proclaim your feelings?" she demanded. Agete looked at her, as if she were speaking in an alien language, but answered all the same.

"When I am not so tiny that she could eat me" he snapped, unintentionally. The Goddess was stunned for a moment, before grinning.

"Why didn't you just say so?!" she cried. She waved her fingers around, a spark of glitter coming from them every few moments.

Agete closed his eyes as a bright light blinded him, and a strong wind rushed past his ears, making him nearly go deaf.

When it was safe, he opened his eyes. He walked to the pond and looked at himself. He looked the same, except...

He was the size of a human! His hat was gone, and his clothes had become a red t-shirt and black jeans, and black shoes. Everything else about him pretty much stayed the same, just bigger.

"Oh thank you, Harvest Goddess!" he cried, giving the green-haired woman a hug. She laughed and pulled him off.

"Just remember that everyone else can see you now. And if you want to stay like this, just stay away from here until sunset tomorrow" she explained. Agete smiled and nodded, and ran off to Angela's farm.

And many seasons later, they are married, with a young daughter named Abigail, and a slightly older son, named Jason.

**Ah, that sucked. Maybe the beginning was okay, but I kinda sucked at the end.**


End file.
